1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for applying various treatments such as washing in water, scouring, dyeing to an elongated belt-like cloth in treatment tanks.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hitherto, for applying various treatments such as washing in water, scouring, dyeing to an elongated belt-like cloth, a plurality of rollers are disposed in two rows upper and lower in a treatment tank, and a cloth to be treated is wound over or taken up on the rollers in sequential order so as to be conveyed drawing a locus of meandering up and down (vertical meandering), while supplying a cleaning liquid and others to the cloth during such conveyance. In another prior system, moving conveyors are disposed in the treatment tank, and a cloth to be treated in a folded state is placed on the moving conveyor. A cleaning liquid is applied to the cloth while conveying the cloth continuously, and a pressure block of a cloth retainer disposed on the way of moving passage is caused to move up and down, whereby a pressure is applied to the cloth in the folded state, resulting in improvement of treatment effect.
In each of the mentioned prior methods, however, a problem exists in that the movement or conveyance of the cloth to be treated is rather slow, and moreover the movement of the pressure block for applying a pressure to the cloth is also slow, resulting in poor impact force applied to the cloth. Hence, to improve treatment effect of the cloth, it is required to extend the conveying distance of the cloth in the treatment tank by increasing number of the rollers and/or increasing the length of the moving conveyer, for example, which brings about another problem of increase in full length or enlargement in dimensions of the treatment apparatus itself.